Never Forgiven
by imaginexanything
Summary: Why would I choose to do this to myself? Why am I acting on impulse? It's all because of him. Oliver Oscar Oken. [RATED T] [COMPLETE!]
1. uno

Never Forgiven

I seriously cannot believe what I am about to do to myself. Everyone I know who does it says it takes the emotional pain away. Although it hurts a bit physically, people say it feels... well _good._ Something that will leave you satisfied.

I am only about to do this because of him. Oliver Oscar Oken. The jerk. He's a freaking fag for crying out loud! Literally and seriously, a fag. Pervert.

I can only imagine what went on in his head. He probably wanted me to do this. Because he cheated on me... not only cheated, but _had sex_. With a guy. I mean, we hadn't even had sex yet! And then he decides that his "sexual needs" haven't been fulfilled. And goes and sleeps with Jake Ryan! I mean, Jake _is _irresistable with his shirt off, but come on! And I didn't even think Jake was like that. That's so nasty to even think of.. Oliver and Jake in a bed together. Oh God! Bad visual!

So, I have finally come to my conclusion. This is Oliver's fault.

I sat on my bed, home alone, all the lights off. It was about 7:00, give or take. I was too distraught to look at my clock.

I looked down to my hands, left hand empty, a razor in the right. A razor. Something I'd normally shave with, not a tool.. or a weapon... to damage my skin and soul with.

I breathed deeply, in and out, almost on the verge of tears. The image kept coming into my mind.

He was my love.

My supposedly one _true_ love.

The image of me, walking into Oliver's room, seeing him and Jake in his bed, with clothes strode everywhere.

It was unbearable.

Me, picking up a shoe, which at the time I wished was a knife, and throwing it at Oliver. Me, yelling, screaming and crying all at the same time. Me, saying, "It's over!" and walking out, with Oliver chasing after me, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts on. Hm, I was surprised he wasn't wearing a thong. And suprised Jake wasn't whipping him. Great. More disturbing images.

And now, I, Lillian Truscott, am about to harm myself. With a razor. I was dreading it. But it seemed my only way to escape this nightmare.

I held the weapon up, examining every inch of it.

I brought it down, making it barely touch my skin. Tiny ends of a bit of arm hair was shaved off. Whatever, I could care less at this point.

I pushed the razor down on my wrist some more, and then moved it to the left with medium force.

I winced in pain at first, and found that it _did_ feel good. In a way. A very sicko, disturbing, complicated way.

I looked down at my wrist for the first time, thankful I didn't cut myself over the vein. The cut was bleeding a bit, not a lot to lose a _lot_ of blood from though.

Reflecting, I was shocked at what I had done. I soon felt the warm tears slowly trickle down my cheeks and fall onto the still bleeding cut. I fell backward onto my bed and began to sob. Hard. Harder than I can ever remember.

What have I done to myself?! Why can't you just take me now, God?

I stood up dizzily, walked over to my window, and threw the razor out of it. I hope Oliver was hit with it.

I ran to the bathroom, clutching my wrist, and wrapped it in a small towel.

I unwrapped the towel from my arm around thirty minutes later. I had stopped crying and imagining what Oliver could be doing.

When I finished unraveling the towel, I was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped, but a scar was very noticable.

I almost smiled. I'm over what I did to myself. I still don't understand why I was acting so retarded, but everyone makes mistakes I guess. Especially Oliver. But he is not forgiven. I doubt he'll ever be. Never forgiven.

**A/N; Okay, that was kind of weird, but oh well. It kind of creeped me out to write that, because like, I would never cut or something. It just scares me. But I do base this sorta off personal experience, but I do have a few friends that used to cut... o.o**

**Love it? Hate it? Flames accepted.**

**And I MIGHT make it a two-shot, three-shot, etc. but I dunno. You tell me! D R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**-Imagineee**


	2. dos

Never Forgiven

**A/N; I decided to make this into a chaptered story. Probably about five chapters. I'm surprised how many people read it and liked it. (: It brings joy to my heart. xD But seriously. Rofl, here it is.**

On the night of the "incident", I surprisingly could fall asleep. I had horrible dreams though. In one repeated dream I saw myself with a _different _razor, cutting myself hard over my vein, and bleeding to death. After these dreams I wake up in a cold sweat, crying and screaming into my pillow.

You'd think my parents were deaf.

Unable to take the dreams any longer, I woke up at about 4:30, compared to my usual 6:30. I tried to get ready for school to take my mind off things.

At my closet, I decided to try and pick something out to blend in. I refused to let Oliver talk to me. Or get near me. I'd sign a restraining order if it came to the worst. I can see it now, him and Jake walking down the hall, holding hands. I've said it and I'll say it again. Fag.

I finally decided on a pair of Converse high tops, simple blue jeans, and a black hoodie. Long sleeves. I wonder why. Yes, that was depressing sarcasm.

I put my blonde hair up in a sloppy ponytail, thankful that I was able to blend in.

Ready for school, I turned on my iPod and listened for two hours and thirty minutes straight. I felt better after a good dosage of Paramore, Fall Out Boy, The Fray, and The Beatles.

I heard a car horn honk outside. Miley. Now it was time to face the second worse day of my life. Obviously following yesterday. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

My parents, being the workoholics they are, had already left.

I opened the front door and walked slowly on the smooth, paved walk that we had. If only my wrist and heart looked that way; all smooth and unscathed.

With every step, I was dreading getting into Miley's car more and more. I hadn't told her about the Oliver and Jake scenario, much less about the cutting. Luckily I'm over that stage of my life..

I finally got to where I had to open the passenger door and get in. With a frown on my face, I flopped into the car and mumbled a "hey".

"Hey, I haven't heard from you all weekend! I kept calling your cell, but there wasn't an answer!" Miley said cheerfully. 

"Oh, I guess it was off," I once again mumbled and turned to face the outside.

"Lilly.. is something wrong?" Miley asked.

No, nothing was wrong at all. My life is just peachy keen. I didn't think Miley was _that_ clueless.

"No. Nothing is wrong," I said. I turned around to face her and I was crying. Involuntary, mind you.

"Oh, Lilly," Miley muttered, and hugged me. "Tell me what's wrong."

I pulled out of the hug, letting a sniff come out by accident. "Oliver..." I started. "Cheated on me."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Miley almost shouted. "I never thought he would do something like that! Who was it?! I bet it was Becca. She's been shooting 'suggestive'," she used her fingers to put air quotes around 'suggestive', "glances toward him all week."

I sighed. "It wasn't Becca. Seriously, it's someone you'd never expect."

"What do you mean? Like-"

"Like a guy," I finished.

Miley's eyes opened wide. "Are you... God.. Oliver's gay?"

"Probably bi-sexual," I frowned. "Oh, and I didn't tell you the worst part. They were having sex. And I walked in on them. Having sex. I was scarred to life."

"Wait! You still haven't told me who it was!"

I couldn't bear to say the name. "Your... ex."

She went through naming off all her exes, aside from Jake. Apparently, she didn't think he would be bi or gay.

"Dude, there's only one left. Jake."

Finally, I got to nod.

"Dude!!!" Miley was amazed. "What the hell?"

"I know!" I agreed.

We both sat in silence for a minute, thinking. I still haven't told her about the other part of last night. I wasn't planning on it either. I mean, I know Miley is my best friend and I can tel her anything, but still. I'd rather not talk about that certain situation.

Miley jumped suddenly, looking at the clock. "Holy crap, we're really late!" We were one hour late, on the dot.

Miley put the car in gear and zoomed off, with me in the passenger's seat, holding on for dear life.

**A/N; Not nearly as good as the first chapter, but hey, you guys wanted it. xD Oliver WILL be in the next chapter, I SWEAR! R&R lovess!**

**-Imagine**


	3. tres

Never Forgiven

**A/N; Yes, Oliver is going to be in the chapter, before anyone asks. I swore, didn't I? Oh, and I forgot to mention, Lilly and Miley (well, Oliver too) are all 16. AND I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I'm too greedyyyy. xD**

I guess you could say Miley was a bit of a speed demon. Let's let you decide. Do you think going 85 miles per hour in a 30 mile per hour zone is being speedy? I thought so. Especially if little kids, too little to be in school, were playing outside. Luckily there weren't any.

She slowed down as we neared the parking lot, on off-chance a teacher was out there. Pfft, fat chance.

At least there was one good thing about being late. Not having to see Oliver yet. Stalling, I should say. Because I _know _he's going to be looking for me and I _know_ sometime today we are going to have this huge confrontation with each other. I am actually hoping that the entire school is in front of us when we have or said "confrontation", then everyone will pity me and think Oliver is such a jerk. That's what I want.

Miley surpringly found a lucky space right next to the school. I reached my heand over to open the door when Miley said, "Wait."

"Why?" I asked.

She handed me a scrap of paper and a pen. "Write an excuse note for me, and make it look like my dad's handwriting. I'll write yours."

I forgot that if Miley had supposedly skipped school, her dad would get mad and punish her. My parents would probably care less if I skipped a whole week of school.

"Alright, done," I said finally, and we compared. Both of ours said something along the lines of 'I apologize my daughter was late, yada yada yada.' Then we said on the notes to contact us if there were any questions. We put out own cell numbers. Haha, that got a laugh outta me.

We got out of Miley's car and walked into the school. The main hallway was deserted. Luckily we had our first class, Biology, together, so we walked quietly to Ms. Kunkle's room. Halfway to our classroom, I stopped dead in my tracks. It took Miley a second to realize I wasn't walking anymore, and turned around to face me.

"What happened?" she whispered.

I was just facing forward and I turned to my left to look her straight in the eye. I swallowed and said, "Can you think of one person I'm dreading to see that's in biology?"

Miley's eyes went wide again for what seemed the tenth time today. She mouthed, "Oliver."

I nodded, swallowed hard for the second time, and continued walking casually, fighting tears.

Miley still stood like a statue. "Lils, do you wanna just skip the rest of the class? There's like thirty minutes left."

"No, Miley, it's okay. I'd rather just see him now and get it over with. I hope he doesn't expect me to just forgive him like that," I snapped my finger softly. "I'll probably never forgive him. After all the emotional and physical pain he's caused me..." I drifted off and panicked, remembering I hadn't told Miley about the cutting.

She unfortunately caught on. "Physical? Lilly, what do you mean by phyisi-"

"Nothing," I said a bit too quickly, and instinctively held onto my wrist.

Miley's eyes went from my eyes to my wrist. She reached over and grabbed my wrist. I tried to fight, but at this point, I was weaker. She gently rolled my left sleeve up and found the jagged scar. Her mouth slit open, her eyes filled with concern and tears. Unaware of it, my eyes were also filled with tears.

"Oh, Lilly," she squeaked softly, and I broke down. I leaned against a random locker, slid down, and put my head between my knees. I was apparently sobbing profusly.

"Lilly," she mumbled and looked at my wrist again before pulling the sleeve back down. "Lilly," she repeated. "Did he cause you to do this?"

I sniffled and said, "I don't know. I guess.. just everything."

"Are you still doing it?" Miley asked seriously, then picked up my right arm, rolled up the sleeve, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not doing it. I'm over it. I'm over him. I'm done!" I whisper-screamed.

Miley smiled gratefully, and leaned over to give me a hug.

I sighed and stood up with a bit of a wobble. "I think we have to get to class." Miley opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "Yes, I"m sure."

We smiled grimly and finished out walk to Kunkle's class. There was only about fifteen minutes left of class anyway.

When we reached the classroom door, Miley mouthed, "Ready?" I nodded and she opened the door. There was a cool rush of air and we saw Mrs. Kunkle with her head turned toward the door, standing at her desk.

I followed Miley, walking to the desk. I looked down to the floor, and I was sure Oliver's eyes were on me. I gave Kunkle the note, forcing a weak smile, and looked up. I didn't mean to, of course, but when I looked up my gaze was on Oliver. No seriously, he was sitting right where I looked up. Ironic, eh? 

Oliver was looking into my eyes, grimly. But also full of concern and sorrow. I turned away, angry, and followed Miley to two old desks in the back of the room, as far away from Oliver as possible. At least Miley was mad at him along with me. I tried to pay attention in the last ten minutes of class, but that seemed impossible.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Oliver, turning around to try and catch my gaze, but I just stared at Kunkle. And that was very difficult with the puke-green sweater she was wearing and the flowered 'old lady' pants. I surpressed a chuckle, and then the bell rang. Great. Possible time for the 'confrontation'. Miley waited for me and we walked out of the classrom to find, guess who, standing outside the door.

"Umm, hey guys..." Oliver mumbled when he saw us. We both ignored him, and walked to out lockers which were, thankfully, beside each other. As you could've guessed, Oliver followed us.

"Lilly! Miley! Look guys. Listen, I'm really really sorry. What I did was stupid, I never should've obeyed your trust. I wanted to experiment and Jake did too. Can you blame me?"

Miley turned around. "Yes, we can blame you."

I still hadn't said a word.

"Lilly? Will you say something to me? Please?"

I cleared my throat and turned around with my books in my arms. "Okay, Oliver, here's something. How dare you freaking cheat on me?? You are a two-timing jerk asshole, and I deserve better than you! I _am _better than you, and I hope you know it. Oh and here's something else. I hate you." I said all of this in a low hiss, unable to stop. Hey, can you blame me? I was on a roll. Through the whole ordeal, Oliver didn't say a word. The only thing he did through the whole thing is nod. He apparently agreed with me.

I then stalked off, Miley following behind me. Oliver was left in the dust. Like he left me.

**A/N; Okayy, it took awhile to write it, but I finally finished chapter three. (: Oh, and that ending thing wasn't the 'confrontation'. I could've used a lot more language in this chappie, but I don't really like using it. I finally decided to use 'a-hole' anyway. xD OKAY YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW! xD Byeeeeeeee!**

**-Imaginee**


	4. quatro

Never Forgiven

**A/N; One review for the last chapterr?? Are you seriouss?? Lame duddee. You disappoint me. Except RinnyFish. She reviewed it and she's awesome. (: Hmm, maybe if the rest of you REVIEW, your name might be put on here. On another note, the 'confrontation' isn't going to be great. I changed my mind. Something else is happening that is.. hm. Ah, you're going to have to read to find out! ;D Well, here it issssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss;;**

I was sitting in fourth period Social Studies, bored completely out of my mind. As I listened to the teacher drone on and on about Russia, or the Soviet Reunion as Amber likes to call it, I twiddled my pencil and did other simple, pointless things. Only doing it to get a certain person off my mind. Wow. I wonder who that could be. Ugh, I hate him.But why is he always on my mind then?

I'll have to ponder this more later.

Unfortunately for me, Oliver was in this class. Miley wasn't. Good and surprising enough, Oliver hadn't looked at me once. But this was scaring me. In fact, for some reason, I was the one who kept looking at him! For a little while anyway. Now I'm back to myself again, twiddling a pencil, and trying to get Oliver out of my mind.

In a way... I loved him... and hated him... strange. What strangest of it all is that I still love him. After all of the things he's put me through. UGH! I need to let this go.

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_ said the bell. God, finally.

I slowly picked up my books and walked towards classroom door, hoping not to run into Oliver. **(A/N; Haha, at first I typed 'hopping into Oliver'. xD)**

I staggered a bit, seeing as I was carrying books where the length went up to my face. Not fun.

My books took up so much extra weight, that finally, I fell. Flat on my face. In front of everyone. Laughter soon filled the halls and I grimaced and tried to stand up. I saw a pair of jeans and a hand reaching down to help me. The unmistakable hand with about a dozen calluses from playing the guitar. The hand I'd held so many times before. Before I was betrayed.

I looked up to stare at the face of Oliver Oscar Oken. Of course. The boy who slept with another guy while dating me and thought everything was just normal. In his little gay fantasy dreams.

I sighed. "Oliver, what do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?"

He bent down and picked up my books with ease. He handed them to me, and I rolled my eyes and snatched them from his hands.

He sighed and started. "Lilly, I don't know. I mean, I don't expect you to forgive me by any means."

"You shouldn't," I interjected, staring in the other direction, but still listening intently.

"I made a mistake. A huge one. I can't imagine what I put you through, I-"

I stared into his eyes coldly. "You haven't the slightest idea."

"Yeah, but I-" he started.

"But what, huh?"

"Lilly, I-"

"No, Oliver. No."

"Are you freaking kidding me?? I'm trying to explain myself and apologize, but you're being a total asshole! Yeah, I know I was too, but at least I'm aware of it." Oliver shouted. Many, if not all, sets of eyes were staring at the two of us. My temper shot up into the air. Apparently, this was the start of the 'confrontation'.

"I am not being an asshole. _You _are getting what you deserve." I said through gritted teeth. My voice grew louder with every word. "_You're _the one," I poked him hard on the chest, "that cheated on me. With Jake effing Ryan!" The whole hall was quiet. Every eye was on us. The whole school, well whole grade, now knew Oliver's little secret.

He just stared at me with hate in his eyes. What goes around comes back around baby.

The bell then rang and all the people watching backed away slowly, going to their classes. Oliver and I just stood there, not wanting to be the first one to turn away. I, still standing still and strong, won.

"Lilly," he started. "I deserved that. I know I did. I'm not really gay though. I do apologize. I feel horrible. You don't know how bad I feel."

I managed a nod. "I bet. I've been through hell."

"I'm sorry. Again. I could never be sorrier. Even though that really didn't make sense."

I was silent.

"Well, I really have to get to class. Mr. Jones will really kill me if I'm late again." He started to walk away. He glanced back at me once, with a pleading look, and walked away once more.

I still stood there lost in thought, for around ten minutes, until a pair of strong, muscular arms forced their way around my stomach. Hard. And it hurt. Before I could stifle a scream, the arm's hand put it on my mouth. I breathed in the expensive colonge and believed it could only be one person. My ex. Not Oliver. My ex before Oliver. Evan. He was horrible. But he did technically bring Oliver and I together..

Flashback... 6 Months Ago...

I was at a party with my boyfriend, Evan. It was at a guy's house that I didn't even know. Unsupervised, of course.

Evan was the sweetest boyfriend ever. He did tons of thoughtful favors for me and bought me all kinds of expensive gifts.

The placed reeked of alcohol and I held my nose. Evan put his arm around me and we walked around the place a bit.

I spotted Oliver in the crowd somewhere. I caught his eye and we smiled at each other.

Evan and I walked arounf some more. "Let's leave," I suggested finally. "This is boring."

"Well," said Evan. "We'll just have to make it un-boring." With that, he grabbed two plastic cups and headed to the keg.

I, who had never drank before, didn't want to. I had seen the consequences of drinking from my brother. Don't ask.

Evan had filled the cups to the top and took a huge swig. He handed me my cup, but I didn't drink any of it. I stood in silence, watching my boyfriend practically chug the beer down, and go back for more.

I fidgeted a little, scared that he was going to get _really_ drunk and drive off a cliff or something. After Evan's third drink, working on his fourth, he suggested we should "go upstairs".

We had only been dating a month, and I wasn't ready to take that step. I was still a virgin anyway.

"Evan, we've only been dating a month. I'm not ready to take that step." I was happy I said exactly what was in my mind.

He was apparently angry. "Why not?" he said, slurring. "Haha," he laughed stupidly, "You're not still a virgin, are you?" he started cracking up.

"Umm, I am."

He was quiet. "Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

He grabbed my hand forcefully and dragged me toward the stairs.

I tried to escape his grip, but it was really hard. Why did I have to have a muscular boyfriend?

"Don't pull away baby," Evan slurred. He dragged me up the stairs.

"Help!!" I shouted. Some people looked at me, but turned away. They obviously didn't wan't to fight with a strong, drunk guy.

I scanned the crowd for Oliver, and didn't see him. I started to sob.

Halfway up the steps, I fell, so it was easier for Evan to drag me to the bedroom. I yelled and screamed and cried. Still, nobody helped me.

We were at the top of the stairs. I was scared as crap. I was going to be raped tonight. And nobody is going to help me.

At the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway that led to multiple rooms. You could see the lower floor. Sort of a balcony-type thing. I quickly scanned the crowd below and spotted a head of shaggy brown hair. It was either Oliver not hearing my screams over the loud music or it wasn't Oliver. It was worth a shot. "_OLIVER!!!!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The brown head quickly looked around. "Up here! Help!" I shouted.

I saw him look up here and shout, "Lilly!"

I mouthed 'help' to him and heard rapid footsteps. Evan, who had been moving at an old lady's pace, scooped me up and ran unstablely to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and locked the door behind him.

I tried to scramble to stand up, but Evan pinned me down quicker. It's strange that a drunk, wobbily guy was faster than me.

He was on top of me and I was really freaking scared as crap. "Well, baby," Evan started. "It's time for you to get some. I'm really doin' you a favor, ya know?" I didn't answer. I listened for any faint footsteps but was unsuccessful.

Evan suddenly let me loose from his grip from his arms. But he still held me down with his legs.

His hands felt all around my body, finally making their way to my pants. Evan slowly started unzipping my pants until we both heard a jiggle of the doorknob. "Lilly?!!" we heard from the outside.

"HELP!" I shouted before Evan could put his hand over my mouth. Evan, thinking that he could rape me and nobody could bust down the door or anything, started to fiddle with my jean zipper again.

There was a sudden _crash, _and the door had been knocked down by Oliver. My hero.

At the sound of the door being broken down, Evan ran-slash-twitched out the door.

Oliver walked in slowly after I had pulled my pants up. I was curled into a ball.

"Lilly..." he started. "Are... you okay?" 

I gulped. "Well, I'm pretty shaken, I guess. But otherwise I'm fine. Oliver, I want to thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if Evan had actually... you know..."

He nodded grimly.

I looked out of the foggy window. I hope Evan runs off a cliff.

"Lilly," I heard Oliver say.

"Yea-" I said while turning, and soon found my lips and his crashing into each other. We stayed like this for a few minutes, not daring to make any other 'kissing moves' on each other. Peaceful is what it was.

I was speechless when we pulled apart. I stuttered a bit.

Oliver put his hands to my lips. "Shh..." he whispered and pulled me into another soft kiss.

End Flashback

I was utterly terrified. Terrfified of what he could do.

"Hello Lilly," he stated. "I'm back now. In case you were wondering, I was arrested for DUI. And underage drinking. Not that you'd care. If you cared, you would've had sex with me. And I wouldn't have had to make you."

Evan had apparently released his grip on me. Without looking behind me, I said, "If you cared, you wouldn't have tried to rape me." I took off running. He obviously started after me.

I looked back, regretting it instantly. I saw Evan pull something out of his pocket. Something shiny and black. A killing machine with bullets. Gun. Run, Lilly, run! I did just that. I darted into the first classroom I saw.

Ironic enough, it was class I was supposed to be in. Also the class Miley and Oliver were both in. I slammed the door and bolted it shut. Lucky enough, I had just gone around the corner and Evan didn't see where I went. It wouldn't take him long.

The whole class was staring at me while I was breathless.

"He's got a gun in the school. Evan does," I said calmly.

I was surprised I hadn't fainted.

**A/N; I am so mad. You know how when you close a Word window? Well, I'm using WordPad, but whatever. You know? Well, I accidentaly pressed 'no' instead of 'yes' where it said you you want to save. I had to retype three-fourths of that chapter. So I'm mad. I better get a lot of freaking reviews. xD**

**Oh yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -evil laughter heard from distance-**

**Next chapter is lassttt. Unless you all want a sequel or something... ;D**


	5. sinco

Never Forgiven

**A/N; This is the last chapter of Never Forgiven. Enjoy. (: Also, did I spell sinco right?**

The whole class looked at me like I was crazy. Mr. Jones said, "Lilly, Evan is in jail. He's not here."

"Yes he is," I whisper-squeaked. "He grabbed me in the hall and I ran when he released his grip on me. Then I turned around while running and saw him pull a gun out of his pocket," I finished.

"What type of gun was it?" Mr. Jones asked quietly.

"No idea. It was a small one. I'm not really up to date on what kinds of guns there are," I said sarcastically. "Oh, sorry!" I added, forgetting that I was talking to a teacher.

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Jones said quickly. "We've got to get Evan out of the school before somebody gets hurt. I'm calling the police." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It remended me of when evan took the gun out of his pocket. I shivered.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. Jones say. I glanced at Miley nervously. She looked frightened. "Yes, 911? There is a situation at Seaview High School in progress. An ex-student of mine has just come into the school with a gun." There was a pause. "I'm not sure. But I haven't heard any shots."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the window. We all turned around to see Evan standing outside the window, gun in hand. Mr. Jones ran to the door, everyone behind him, and shouted into the phone, "He's near us. We need cops now!"

With that, he unlocked the door and we all ran out, screaming. Nobody knew what to do, not even the teachers. The entire school was in panic and shock.

From a distance we heard sirens. After a second, the doors opened. Everyone turned around, thinking it was the policemen. It wasn't. It was Evan.

Evan stood there with a smirk on his face and slowly raised the gun up.

Everyone started running the opposite way. I heard Evan laugh loudly amongst the screaming. A cold, cruel laugh that caused my soul to ache.

I turned around and saw that the gun was pointed at me. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I kept running.

I heard a muffled "_NO!"_ from the crowd I was running with and I stupidly stopped. Oliver stood in front of me, back facing me. "What are yo-" I started to say, but I stopped as soon as I heard the sound.

A gunshot. Headed right towards Oliver and I. Everyone else was out of sight.

We both started running again, dodging the first bullet.

A second bullet was shot. I turned around and it was headed straight towards me. Slow motion again. I saw and felt Oliver grab me and in the process... well... the bullet hit him.

Right in the head.

I died inside. "Oh my God..." I whispered, and knelt down beside Oliver, who had fallen to the floor.

"L-Lilly.." Oliver managed to whisper.

"Oh God, no Oliver. Stay here. Stay with me." I was crying by now.

"L-Lilly," he repeated. "I'm sorry," Oliver whispered hoarsely.

I nodded. "I know you are. It's okay. Just live. L-Live. Please. Oliver?"

"I'm here..." he managed faintly.

"Okay."

"Well, look at these little lovebirds." It was Evan. I jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting he was there.

I looked up at him as confidant as I could, but when I saw the gun pointed at me, I was scared. Once again.

All of a sudden I heard voices. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS THE POLICE! Drop your weapon sir."

I almost smiled. The police were here. I looked all around and saw seven or more cops on the far end of the hall.

Evan obeyed and dropped the gun. It clanked to the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Fours of the officers ran over to Evan, and the remaining three came to Oliver and I on the ground. "Was he shot?" one of them asked.

I gulped and nodded. "In the head," I added with sorrow.

"Well," Officer Two started. "The bleeding doesn't seem very bad, so if we get him to the ER now he might live. But it's a slim chance."

"Okay," I said, on the verge of tears.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Officer Three asked with concern.

"He's my best friend."

"The ambulance is here!" Officer One said.

Evan was taken to a squad car. I was told that he was going to jail for a long time. It turns out he had _broken_ out of jail.

Oliver was loaded into an ambulance and was hooked up to IVs. I stayed at the school, planning to visit him later. It just occured to me that Oliver had risked his life for me. I prayed for him.

The rest of the school was fine, except for a couple cuts and bruises here and there from falling down while running. Oliver was the only one who was actually harmed physically. The rest of us were harmed emotionally.

Miley and I sat against the same wall where we had sat earlier that morning, talking. Talking about everything. Oliver mostly.

"Does this make up for the... you know..." Miley asked.

I shook my head. "No, there was sill no excuse for that thing with him and Jake. But I think I forgive him. I mean, as Hannah says, everybody makes mistakes. Like I made a mistake with going out with Evan..." I trailed off.

"Lilly, you can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know he was like a criminal." I had told her, of course, everything that went on.

"I know, but still," I said. "Umm, don'tcha think we should head to the hospital now?" It was 4:15 pm. School had already let out, but neither of us felt like going home to tell out parents what happened.

"Yeah, let's do it," Miley agreed.

We headed out of our school, both feeling relieved that everything was over. For now anyway.

**A/N; Well, there it is! I totally left that open for a sequel. If I get four or more people to review the chapter saying they want a sequel, I'll make it. : Hope you guys liked it! Bye for noww!**

**-Imagine**


End file.
